a) Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an apparatus, system and method for conserving energy in rapid battery charging systems.
b) Background Art
Charging batteries is a complex electrochemical process. A battery charger is a device used to put energy into a cell or rechargeable battery by forcing an electric current through it. The present disclosure generates electro-magnetic power to recharge a battery in less time than the conventional art.